The Origins of Axel
by JessicaDupont
Summary: Have you ever wondered who Axel were before? Harry Potter/Kingdom Hearts. NOW A MULTI-CHAPTERED STORY. NOW WITH ROXAS/AXEL SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Shortest, fastest story ever! Written in 30 minutes flat, just because it wouldn't stop bugging me!  
_

**

* * *

**

**The Origins of Axel**

The blood were everywhere. The bodies of enemies and allies alike littered the  
ground. His boots sank into the mud as he walked across the battlefield in the rain.  
Blood stained his hands and robes. His wand and sword laid by the dark lord where he had dropped them.

His eyes burned with tears that he no longer knew how to shed. The temper that he  
was so famed for was nowhere to be seen. He knew that there were no one left to  
congratulate or celebrate him. All his friends were dead.

_Ron  
Hermione  
The Weasley's  
Professor McGonagall  
Dumbledore_

Everyone was dead. Only Harry was left. And Harry knew that nothing would bring them  
back again, not even his pyromaniac tendencies.

Harry didn't scream or panic as shadows started to gather around him, nor did he  
scream when he felt the pain from being ripped into three different parts. He just  
smiled and closed his eyes.

And the world faded away.

---

When he opened his eyes again he saw that he lay on a bed in a pristine white  
room. He sat up in the bed and looked around. A bed, a desk, a chair and a mirror  
were all that was in the room. On the desk laid what looked like clothes and on the  
chair stood a pair of black boots. He walked over to it and looked over the pile of  
clothes, a pair of black pants, a long-sleeved black shirt and a black robe.

"Awfully depressed, aren't they?" he muttered to himself. Ignoring it he put on the  
clothes except for the robe and then looked into the mirror. Somehow he wasn't  
surprised by his appearance.  
Spiky red hair that matched his temper, and he still had his green eyes but the scar  
were gone, _thank god_. Two teardrops like tattoos had appeared beneath his eyes, a  
physical mark of the tears he could no longer shed.

He turned towards the door when it opened and a man with long silvery hair walked in with a blue haired man by his side.  
"So, you have awakened number VIII?" the silvery haired man asked.  
Harry looked him in the eye and said,

"The name is Axel. Got it memorized?"

**_END_**


	2. Axel 2,0

**The Origins Of Axel 2.0**

* * *

They thought they knew everything about him.  
_  
'They were wrong. Big time.'_

They tried to make him change his name.  
_  
'Forget it, losers'_

They tried to make him baby-sit the new kid.  
_  
'…and succeeded… the bastards…'_

Harry Potter, a.k.a Axel, a.k.a Organization member number VIII, a.k.a Flurry of Dancing Flames,  
a.k.a "_That redheaded pyromaniac bastard_" etc etc. was currently watching the new kid with an annoyed expression.

Member number IX, or Demyx as the kid insisted on, really didn't know how to shut up, did he?  
The boy had not done anything but yapping since he met Axel.

The worst thing? There was no 'off' button on the kid!

The other thing was that the kid reminded him entirely too much of Colin Creevy… nonstop yapping and everything.  
Axel glanced at his watch; two entire hours had passed since they had forced the kid onto him.

When he got his hands on Xigbar…

In an attempt to relieve his boredom a bit, Axel pulled out his lighter and started playing with it, turning it on and off.  
Flame… no flame… flame… no flame… flame… no flame… flame…

"Oh! You have a lighter? Do you smoke? You do know that it's unhealthy to smoke, right?  
You'll destroy your lungs with it and then you'll get lung cancer and then…"

The kid rambled on and on, not even noticing that Axel were on the verge of killing someone.

"Xigbar, when I get my hands on you!" He muttered coldly.

And in another part of the castle, the dark haired sharpshooter shivered.

**The End**  


* * *

ehhe... Did I say One-Shot? I meant one-shot with several parts....  
I'm alive, If anyone wondered. Just really really busy with real life.  
Schoolwork and the likes, this is the last year so I can't slack off now.

cheerios!


	3. 3,0

**_The Origin of Axel  
Chapter Three: Version 3.0  
_**

* * *

_Axel smiled bitterly at the horde of heartless,  
"I think I liked it better when they were on my side"_

Sora threw him a teasing look,  
"Feeling a little... regret?"

Axel looked at him and grinned cockily,  
"Nah... I can handle these punks. Watch this!"

OoAOoAOoAOoA

'_So… this is how… dying feels?_'

The battlefield was quiet except for Axels' harsh breathing. He laid unmoving on the ground, just for the simple fact that he had no power left in his body.  
He saw – and felt – the black wisps of shadow that danced around his body. He closed his eyes again.

Feet pounded across the 'floor' and Sora soon came into sight.  
The boy fell onto his knees next to Axel. Sora gasped as he saw the shadows.  
"You're... fading away..."

Axel opened his eyes and looked at the boy. If he concentrated enough he could almost see his Roxas.  
He smiled bitterly, "Well, that's what happens when you put your whole being into and attack. You know what I mean?"

He coughed and tasted the coppery blood inside his mouth. "Not that Nobodies actually HAVE beings... right?"  
He turned his head to one side and spit the blood out onto the 'floor'.  
Sora shuddered a bit as he saw the blood, before this all his battles had been relatively blood-free.

Axel sighed, "Anyway, I digress. Go, find Kairi." He coughed again, feeling a bit like his skin was trying to crawl off his body,  
"Oh, almost forgot... Sorry for what I did to her."

Sora's face set itself into a scowl, "When we find her, you can tell her yourself!" he said, even as his eyes focused themselves on Axel.  
There was something weird going on with him. He was… flickering?

Axel grinned at him, "Think I'll pass. My heart just wouldn't be in it, you know? Haven't got one."  
He uttered some kind of weird mixture of laughter and coughing that didn't sound good.

Sora frowned, "Axel… What is happening to you?" he asked at last, still staring at the weird flickering that Axel was doing.  
It was as if he was… changing his looks…

Axel looked at Sora with a raised eyebrow, "I'm dying, kid, I thought that was kind of obvious..." he said sarcastically.  
Sora scowled at him again, "Not that! The weird flickering thing you're doing! It looks like your hair is changing color! And you're getting younger!"

Axel spluttered, "Hey! No need to call me old! I'm not that much older than you, you know!"  
Sora sighed; of course the pyromaniac would focus on the age comment.

"So, you're not worried in the least that your hair is changing color?" he asked the redhead. Axel grinned softly at him, "It's changing to black, isn't it?"  
Sora's eyebrows shot up, "Yeah, how did you know?" he asked.  
Axel closed his eyes, "Because that was my hair color when I was a Somebody."

They both fell quiet at that, even thought Axel kept on flickering. Sora observed at one point that Axel almost had changed looks completely before he changed back again.  
Instead of Axel laying on the ground there was a boy no much older than Sora – at least not older then eighteen – and who sported shaggy, messy black hair.  
He was a bit shorter then Axel normally was and a good bit scrawnier. But somehow it all fit.

"Axel?"

"Hmm?" Axel kept his eyes closed but hummed to show that he wasn't dead _just_ yet.

"What were you trying to do back there?" Sora asked with a frown.  
"I wanted to see Roxas." The redhead opened his eyes and looked at Sora, "He... was the only one I liked... He made me feel... like I had a heart."

Suddenly he grinned at Sora, "It's kind of... funny... You make me feel... the same..."  
Then he took a deep breath, "Kairi's in the castle dungeon." He said, "Now go!" he lifted his hand and with the absolute last dregs of his powers he made a portal for Sora and his friends.

The last thing he heard before he faded away into the embrace of the shadows was his name.

"Axel..."

* * *

**A/N  
I'm Alive! And it seems like all those hours of essay writing is finally paying off! Been very busy with school as some of you may know.  
You knew I had to do the death scene sometime! But fear not! This is not the end, I just felt that I needed to get this off my mind before going to school tomorrow. There will probably be more parts of "OoA" after this, so keep looking out for them.  
Adios!**


	4. Axel 3,1

**The Origin of Axel**  
**Chapter 3.1  
**

* * *

OBSERVE! **SPOILERS** MAY BE PRESENT FOR THOSE WHO _HAVEN'T PLAYED OR FINISHED_ "**KINGDOM HEARTS 2**". THERE IS ALSO A **SHAMEFUL AMOUNT OF ROXAS/AXEL FANGIRLING** IN THIS CHAPTER (THAT MEANS **SLASH**, PEOPLE!). YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

* * *

The first thing that Axel saw when he woke up was a blue sky with a few fluffy white clouds.  
He could also hear a train puffing somewhere below him. He blinked twice before turning his head to look around him.  
It took a few seconds before he realized where he was, he was on top of the clock tower in Twilight Town.  
He was lying on the ground beside the ledge where he and Roxas used to sit.

'_Didn't I… die?_' he wondered before he spoke aloud to himself, "This is a dream, it has to be".

Axel almost had a heart attack when someone actually replied.  
He hadn't seen anyone else on the tower so he hadn't expected an answer.

"It is" said a familiar voice, "Sea-salt ice-cream?" One of the treats suddenly appeared in front of Axels face.  
Axel's eyes followed the path from the hand, which held the treat, up the arm and to the face.  
There, in all his blue-eyed, messy blond haired glory, stood Roxas.

_Roxas_, not Sora or anyone else, but _Roxas_!

"Roxas? That's you? But…"

Roxas grinned at him, "Yeah, it's me, who did you expect? Marluxia? Sorry to disappoint in that ca..."  
he didn't have the chance to say anymore as Axel had pushed away the ice-cream, sat up and had kissed Roxas squarely on the mouth, cutting off the rest of the sentence.

Pulling away as quickly as he had begun, Axel stared at the now flushed blond.  
"I've missed you, so much. God, I wish you had never left the Order, that you never left…" he cut off his ranting and turned his eyes away.

Roxas' eyes softened and he took Axels face in his hands and kissed him softly.  
"How I wish" he said quietly, "that I never left you. But don't you understand? I had to leave, not you specifically, but the Order. Don't you understand that I couldn't stay?"

Axel sighed, "That's the worst part," he said, "the fact that I actually _do_understand why you left".  
Roxas caressed his face and they both fell quiet.

After a while Axel spoke again, "I know that I died, so what is this place?" he asked.  
Roxas opened his mouth, sporting a devil-may-cry grin, but Axel slapped a hand over his mouth before he could say anything.  
"_Except for the clock tower in Twilight Town_, Roxas!"

The blonde peeled the hand off his face with a pout, "Don't be such a killjoy, Harry!" he said, sulking.

Axel froze, "I never told you my real name" he said slowly while watching Roxas.

But the blonde only smiled a bittersweet smile, "This is the last stop for a Nobody before we are joined together with our Somebody again." He explained, "Think of it as a Limbo, a place to stay while we accept the fact that we died and while we prepare ourselves to be joined together again. There are no secrets between people in this place."

Axel frowned, "But you are still here" he murmured, confused.  
Roxas sighed, "I wasn't ready to join with Sora just yet, not until I got to say farewell to you first" he said.

"So that was why I couldn't find anything of you in him" Axel chuckled bitterly "Because you weren't even in there".

"Yes, that was why" Roxas sighed. He had by now sat himself down in front of Axel on the ground. He reached out and put a hand against Axels' cheek.  
"But" he said, "I think that both you and I are ready to move on now. And I don't think that this will be our last meeting either."  
Suddenly Roxas grinned, "Don't you know that love conquers all? Even when we're worlds apart?"

"But how will I find you?" Axel asked confused. "You will find a way, I'm sure of it" said the blonde.

Then Roxas stroked Axels hair and leaned forward to whisper into the redhead's ear:

"It's time to wake up now, Harry James Potter"


	5. Axel 3,2

**The Origin of Axel**  
**Chapter 3.2**

* * *

When Axel woke up, – _when had he fallen asleep? And where was Roxas?_ – he was lying in a bed in a white room which smelled strongly of disinfectants.  
While he lay there and tried to orient himself, a door opened and a woman dressed as a hospital nurse walked in with a tray in her hands.

"Good morning Mr. Potter!" the nurse said cheerily while she put down the tray on the bedside table.  
The tray was filled by potion vials and other hospital stuff.

"And how are you to- EEK!" the woman screamed in shock when she saw Axels open eyes.  
He blinked innocently at her, but raised an eyebrow when she turned and ran out of the room.

"HEALER POMFREY!" She yelled, "HEALER POMFREY! HE IS AWAKE!"

It only took a few – _for Axel, very confusing_ – minutes before the door were opened again and Madame Pomfrey entered the room with the nurse at her heels.  
Axels other eyebrow joined its twin when he saw that Madame Pomfrey was smiling at him.

"So you decided to wake up now, did you?" she asked and ran her wand over him, making a parchment appear in her hand.

Axel was given a glass of water by the (still shocked) nurse. He cleared his throat before he spoke, "I thought that was kind of obvious" he said with a weak grin.

Madame Pomfrey just rolled her eyes at him.

**OoA OoA OoA**

Axel didn't really know how he went from waking up in the hospital to standing on the side of the road waiting for a vehicle to hitch a ride with.  
But somehow it had happened, and Axel was none the wiser about how.

He should be in The Land of the Dragon, if his mental journal was correct, but it had been known to fail him before.  
What he really needed right now was a ride to Traverse Town; from there he should be able to make his own way.

Axel had gotten a start for his Roxas-hunt in the Merlin Library in London – _The Merlin Library was the largest magical library in the whole of Great Britain_– when he had been looking for a way for him to cross the worlds.

That start had been called Rould, more known to Axel as Luxord.

The blond card player had been seated in the library, two tables away from Axel's table.  
Axel had felt the man's eyes on him every time Axel had passed the table to search for a new book when the last one failed him.  
After a few hours the blond man had spoken to him when he was on his way back to the shelves with _yet_ another worthless book.

"Hey, kid"

Axel turned around – _eternally grateful that he had concealed his tear-tattoos before _– and looked at the blond.

"Me sir?" Axel said, playing the ignorant teenager.

"Yes, what are you looking for? You've been here for hours now, seemingly without any progress" the blond brit said, absentmindedly shuffling a deck of playing cards.  
Axel had to force himself to not laugh; the blond_ really_ didn't know who he was!

"I was looking for a way to cross worlds" Axel said bluntly, wanting to know what the blond would say to that.

Rould –_ Luxord_ – leant forward, "Why would you want to do that?" he asked with a frown.  
Axel was intrigued by his reaction, but decided to continue playing the ignorant teenager while still telling the truth.

"There is someone that I… care about… who is out there." Said Axel with a small blush.  
Something in Rould's eyes softened at that.

"Ah" he breathed, "I see".

Axel scratched his neck, slightly awkward. He was more used to fighting and bickering with the blond then having a heart-to-heart.

"Yeah" he said, starting to fidget. He didn't like the silence which had fallen between them.

The blond brit eyed him,"If you could go" he started, "Where would you go first? Where would you start?"

Axel frowned slightly, "I don't know" he said, "Anywhere really. I don't really know where he is".

Luxord – _Rould_ – raised an eyebrow at that, "_He_?" he asked while looking slightly amused.  
Axel bristled, "You got a problem with that?" he asked with a glare.

The blond raised his hands in a placating gesture "No, sorry, I don't have a problem with it" he said, "You only reminded me of an acquaintance of mine. He, too, would have traveled across worlds for his lover"

Axel got the feeling that he knew who the blond was speaking of, and he could appreciate the irony. "Oh" he said, "Sorry 'bout that".

Rould waved a hand, "No, no, I'm the one who should apologize. I handled that badly" he said with a grimace.  
He cleared his throat, "I have a gummiship which is headed for the Land of the Dragon in two days" he explained, "If you want to go with?"

Axel grinned, this was _perfect_.

"Sure!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey peeps!** **Here's another update :) I know some of you want me to update faster but please keep in mind that I attend university and because of that sometimes don't even have time to sleep - let alone clean my apartment or write on my stories!  
Thanks for your understanding and I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!  
/J.D**


End file.
